ROTBTD:The Lord of the Rings
by alexjrubenacker60289
Summary: The dark lord Sauron has return to cover all land of the second darkness in doing so he needs only the one ring. The ring of power with it he can enslave the world that no one will stand in his way. Until a group of unlikely hero's will stand together to face this foe to bring peace to Middle-Earth.


It is the 22nd day of September in the year of 3001. The third age of this world. In the far part of Middle-Earth towards the west of the Eriador at the center of a small region known as the Shire. It is governs by no one, no kings no lords but to the free folks know as hobbits.

Hobbits have been living and farming in the four farthings in the Shire for many hundreds of years. Quite content to ignore and be ignored by the world of the Big Folk.

Middle-Earth being, after all, full of strange creatures beyond count. Hobbits must seem little importance, being neater renowned as great warriors, nor counted the very wise.

In fact, it has been remarked by some that hobbits only real passion is for food a rather unfair observation as they have also developed a keen interest in the brewing of ales and the smoking of pipeweed. But where there hearts truly lie is in peace and quiet and good tilled earth. For all hobbits share a love of all things that grew. And yes, no doubt to others, there ways seem quaint, except for one hobbit.

* * *

At the East Farthing Woods just about a mile away from Bag End is a young hobbit laying against the tree reading a book on a nice clear day by forest waiting for two old friends coming from a long journey to celebrate his uncle birthday.

Until the young hobbit heard someone humming and singing, as he also hears the sound of hooves and wooden wheels right through the woods towards the road. He smiled and knows who it was he ran towards the outside of the woods and stop immediately. One of them stop the wagon by lightly pulling the reins as there horse stopped moving.

The two strangers on a large wagon one of them is an elder man with a long white gray beard and also wearing a dark gray robes. He is also wearing a big dark gray pointed hat.

Next to him is a young man who is wearing blue gray robes and a dark blue hooded cloak that is covering half of his face. The stranger see the young hobbit standing at the small edge of a hill by there wagon.

"You two are late." he said in a stern tone, as he cross his arms.

"A wizards is never late, Frodo Baggins." the elder man said as he was about to finish what he was about to say.

The young man spoken before his companion could say anything. "Nor are we early we arrive precisely when we mean to." They both look at him and look at each other and the elder man began to laugh.

Frodo also stared laughing as well, and so did the young man. "It's wonderful to see you Gandalf, and you too Jack, since when did you started acting like Gandalf."

"Well ever since being Gandalf apprentice, it kind of...grows on me."

"Your still the same over sixty years ago since I first met you jack." he said with a little humor, he turn his attention to Frodo, "Now Frodo, you didn't think we miss your uncle Bilbo birthday."

"I was a little surprise Frodo, I almost believed your act, maybe you should start your own stage acting." he said with a little humor.

"That would be all Mr. Overland" Gandalf said to him as Jack started moving the horse "Come now we got no moment to lose."

As they are moving out of the East Farthing woods seeing the land filled with green fields.

"So how is the old rascal I here it going to be a party of special magnificent" Gandalf said to the young hobbit.

"You know Bilbo he got the whole place uproar." said Frodo.

"Well that would sure please him." said Gandalf.

"Half the shire been invited and rest of them will turn up anyway." said Frodo.

"How many are we talking about Frodo." Jack asking Frodo.

"About one hundred and forty four hobbits, and maybe more."

"That's a lot of hobbits, you sure there's enough foods drinks and cake for everyone."

Frodo and Gandalf stared laughing after what Jack said knowing him when he's telling a joke so Frodo play along. "I assure you we got plenty of everything Jack."

As they kept on moving seeing all the other hobbits working hard of the fields getting ready for the next harvest minding their own business not thinking what's happening at the outside world. But here at the Shire life, life is good.

Well all most as Frodo spoke "To tell you the truth, Bilbo been a bit odd lately." he said in a concern way "I mean, more then usual. He's taken to locking himself in his study. He spends hours and hours poring over old maps when he thinks I'm not looking." he said as Gandalf and Jack look at him wonder if there old friend is doing fine, curiosity came to all three of them. "He's up to something." Frodo look up to them wondering if they have any answers, but nothing "All right then, keep your secrets!"

"What!" Gandalf and Jack said in the exact same time.

"But I know you have something to do with it." he at one of them.

"Is he talking about you, or is he talking about me." Jack said to Gandalf as waited for Frodo answers.

Frodo laugh at what Jack said "No! It's not you Jack." he pointed right at Gandalf.

Gandalf is surprises "Good gracious me!"

"Before you came along we Bagginses were very well thought of."

"Indeed?" Gandalf nodded to him.

"Never have any adventures, or did anything unexpected." Frodo said to Gandalf.

Gandalf spoke and said to him. "If you are referring to the incident of the dragon, I was barely involve. All I did was give your uncle a little nudge out of the door."

Frodo smiled "What ever you did, you two are officially labeled a disturber of the peace."

"Really." Gandalf said in a little surprise.

Even Jack is surprise what Frodo said to them. "Wait! Both of us I don't believe it. Can you believe that Gandalf I mean after everything we all been through."

"Keep it down Jack, you are already disturbing the peace already." Gandalf move his eyes directly to an older hobbit who is glaring right at Jack and shaking his head towards him.

Then out of nowhere several hobbit children shouting out and see Gandalf and Jack excited to see the old wizard and his apprentice bringing in the best fireworks in Middle-Earth. They say that there fireworks come alive and bring the joy to the young and old to see the colors and beauty of there work.

As they were continue moving on Jack hears the children's in a disappointed tone Jack look to Gandalf, and he see what he has in mind so he gives him a nod. He pulled out a medium white ball shape and through it up in the air behind the wagon it exploded into a white and blue what seems to look like snow flakes. The cheer loudly and jump up and down excitedly. Frodo smile at Jack and Gandalf laughs. The older hobbit laugh but his wife glares at him disapproving, his smile fade and went back to a grumpy hobbit.

"Well I believe this is my stop." he said and stand up in the cart and look to his two friends. "Gandalf, Jack I'm glad you're back."

They both smile to the young hobbit Gandalf spoke "So are we my dear boy." Frodo jumps off the cart and waves goodbye to them. "So are we."

* * *

On there way up behind and around the hill they arrive at Bag End. Gandalf stop the wagon as they step off the wagon Gandalf and Jack grab their staffs off the wagon. Jack was a little excited to be back after all these years.

"It's feels good to be back Gandalf." Jack said as he was glad to see the same hobbit hole.

Then his smile turn with concerned. "Are you sure that Bilbo will go through with his plans I mean Bilbo acting strange today I hope it's nothing serious, or maybe all of it is just in my mind." As they move they see the sign that say 'No Admittance, Except on party Business.' "Or maybe not, looks like we are label disturber of the peace Gandalf."

"No' I don't think it's for us." Gandalf walk and open the white fence as Jack follow him to the front of the round green door Gandalf gave it four knocks with his staff.

They heard a loud shout from inside. "No thank you! We don't want anymore visitors, well wishers or distant relations!"

"And what about two very old friends?" Gandalf shout as they heard the footsteps running towards the door and hears the locks being open.

The door open reveal an older hobbit who stood about 4,1 feet, he has gray curly hair. He is wearing a white long sleeve shirt and a red vest over it an a dark brown pants.

He look in surprises and say "Gandalf."

"Bilbo Baggins." he smiled at him.

"My dear Gandalf!" Bilbo rain to Gandalf as the old wizard kneel down and hugs him.

"It's good to see you. One hundred eleven years old who would have believe it." he looks closely at Bilbo. "You haven't aged a day!" They pause and look at each other then began to laugh.

Jack "Hello Bilbo." Jack spoken and smiled to his old friend. "It's good to see you. How you doing old friend."

"Bless my soul! Jack, is that really you!" he was surprise seeing the same young man over sixty years ago in the company of the dwarf lord Thorin Oakenshield.

"The one and only, sorry I haven't seen you been busy with a lot of work and studying. To tell you the truth it was boring."

Bilbo let out a laugh he walk towards him and gave him a hug as Jack knee down and hug his old friend. It's been far too long and for good reasons, he lets go and see him run back to his door.

He wave his hand towards his friends to his door. "Come on, come in!" he is greeting them to his home. "Welcome, welcome."

As Gandalf and Jack came inside of Bilbo's home, a lot of things have changed since they been here from each corner of the rooms their lies books scrolls and maps wondering, what was Bilbo been up too lately.

He close and lock the door. Gandalf and Jack look huge in the little hobbit home. Gandalf stood about 5'11 and Jack stood around 5'9." Gandalf hands over his hat and staff to Bilbo, who takes it from him.

Bilbo look to them and say. "Tea or maybe something little bit stronger? I've got a few bottles of the Old Winyard left, 1296, a very good year, almost as old as I am."

He place Gandalf things on the hat stand. Gandalf ducks to avoid the chandelier. As Jack pull up his hooded cloth to reveal his white hair he hang his hooded cloak on a coat rack and place his staff right by the hat stand as well as his satchel bag.

Bilbo runs off up a corridor shouting back at Gandalf and Jack. "It was laid down by my father, what say we open one eh?"

"Just tea, thank you." he said to him as he back up a little and crashes into the chandelier, he duck under it, turn around suddenly hits his head on the top of the doorjamb.

"Owwwh!" he hold his head and chuckle. Jack hold his laughter so that Gandalf doesn't hear him chuckle.

After walking off the pain on his head he and Jack look around and notice more books and maps. Until Gandalf caught a glimpse of one map! It has been frame and in some good condition he pick it up and Jack have a good look at it.

"Isn't that the map of the Lonely Mountain?" Jack ask Gandalf the question as he nodded to him. "I just can't believe he kept it! It was his best adventure he ever had. For the most part I mean."

Jack stop for a moment and remembering the times with his friends and companions after everything they faced. A lot of good friends and people we're lost on there adventure.

"I thought Bilbo gave the map back to Balin after we left from Erebor." he said to Gandalf. "I guess he didn't want to part away with it, after all Thorin and Bilbo we're like brothers till the end." Gandalf nodded and agreed what Jack said to him.

Back at the kitchen Bilbo is getting everything ready for his two friends. Setting up the tea and placing the iron tea kettle by the fireplace and shouted to them at the hall.

"I was expecting you two from sometime last week. Not that it matters you come and go as you please. Always have done and always will." he said as he's almost done. Bilbo places the herbal tea on teapot. "You've caught me a bit unprepared I'm afraid we only got cold chicken and a bit of pickle oh...urm...and there's some cheese here, oh no that won't do! Urm we've got raspberry jam, an apple tart but we've not much for afters. Oh no we're all right, I've found some sponge cake!" Bilbo comes into the room and hold a plate of sponge cake. "I can make you some eggs if you like?...Oh?...Gandalf, Jack?" he look around unable to found Gandalf and Jack.

"Just tea, thank you." Gandalf leans down through the door behind him.

"Same here as well Bilbo." Jack said as he right by Gandalf.

"Oh right." he smiles at them "You don't mind if I do?" Bilbo took a piece sponge cake put in his mouth.

Gandalf shook his head "Oh, not at all!"

Then came a loud knock it went rapidly at his door. Bilbo jumps against the wall hiding and spat out his sponge cake from his mouth.

A woman voice shouting out, at the out side door. "Bilbo! Bilbo Baggins! she knock again rapidly.

"I'm not at home!" he covers his back against the wall and then sneaks to the window to look out. "It's the Sackvills-Bagginses that's not the worst part." Bilbo turn his head and look at Gandalf and Jack with a concern look to them. "It's Lobelia and her son Lotho Sackvills-Bagginses." Looking back at his door hoping they leave.

"I know you're in there!" our not Lobelia shouted again at his door.

"They're after the house!" Bilbo tiptoe back to the kitchen with Gandalf and Jack. "They've never forgiven me for living this long."

"Bilbo may I please be excuse for a moment." Jack ask Bilbo his permission to leave the kitchen.

"Yes... yes of course." Jack got up and Bilbo was wondering why he ask him for his permission. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason just just going to introduce myself that's all." Gandalf look at him and gave him a nod.

"Jack try not to do anything that I might regret letting you do!"

Jack smiled and turned and look at Gandalf "You know me Gandalf what could possibly go wrong."

He look at him with worried that he might do something foolish.

Jack headed to the door and grab his staff by the hat stand, unlocking the door and opening it to revealed two hobbits.

"Hi there, sorry to say this but Bilbo isn't available right now because you two are officially label a disturbance of the peace. Please leave now and never come back here again." he said to them.

Lobelia grew angry being insulting by this stranger. "How dare you! Who do you think you are?"

"Seriously?...you don't remember me!" he said to her.

She look at him and doesn't recognize him. "Why should I!...I bet you are a miserable nobody just like Bilbo Baggins." she insult him calling him and his friend a nobody.

Jack pointed his staff at them and say "Nobody calls me a and Bilbo a miserable nobody." he walk out side and they back away from him. Jack arch his right arm holding his staff as the wind kick in he then swoosh his staff at them. A bright blue and white light hit Lobelia and her son turning their hair and clothing into frost.

They move sift as they try to move their hands slowly towards their hair and feel the cold right on their head and body Lobelia remembers who this stranger is. She immediately scream and ran down the hill panicking as her son follow towards her trying to run from what they believe that it is a wizard they are dealing with. Afraid that if they stayed too long he might turn them into something unnatural.

After watching them leave Jack laugh seeing them running down the hill. That what they get to think twice not to come back and bother his friend Bilbo and Frodo. Jack went back the hobbit home and close the door.

Bilbo clapped his hands and say. "Well done Jack, well done my boy." he took Jack hand and shook it with a hearty handshake. "If you where here a bit earlier I would have ask you to do that a longtime ago."

"Well what can I say, I do anything to help out with my friends." Jack place his staff back and went back to the kitchen. "But I must say, it has to be annoying having bad relatives bothering you all day."

"Your absolutely right Jack! I've got to get away from these confounding relations hanging the bell all day. They never give me a moment's of peace!" Bilbo started to get aggravated. "I want to see mountains again. Mountains, Gandalf!" he said to his old friend. "And then find somewhere quite where I can finish my book. Oh, tea."

Bilbo take the iron teakettle off the fireplace with a towel and moved it to the table carefully.

"So you mean to go through your plan, then." Gandalf said as Jack listen and see that Bilbo is really going through his plan.

"Yes, yes. It's all in hand. All the arrangement are made." Gandalf open the teapot lid for Bilbo. "Oh, thank you."

"Frodo suspect something." Gandalf said as Bilbo pouring the hot water in the teapot.

"Of course he does. He's a Baggins! Not some block-headed Bracegirdle from hardbottle."

"You are going to tell him, aren't you." Jack said as pouring the teapot on his cup and Gandalf as well.

"Yes, yes." he said as he hang the teakettle back to the fireplace.

"He's very fond of you." Gandalf said as he see Bilbo change his mood.

"I know." Bilbo sighed "He properly want to come with me if I asked him. I think in his heart, Frodo's still in love with the Shire. The woods, the fields. Little river." he took a deep breath and look towards the window. "I'm old Gandalf." he turned around and look at Gandalf and Jack as he walks towards them. "I know I don't look it, but I'm beginning to feel it in my heart."

Jack try to understand what was Bilbo trying to say to him and Gandalf. It's almost sounds like he was trying to get something out of his mind. Meanwhile Gandalf notice something on Bilbo right vest pocket but kept silence to him self.

Bilbo sites down to join Gandalf and Jack. "I feel thin. Sort stretched like...butter scraped over to much bread. I need a holiday. A very long holiday. And I don't expect I shall return." Bilbo saying it in a serious tone. "In fact, I mean not to."

Gandalf and Jack look at him with concerned and worried thinking that the pressure is too much for him.

Bilbo took a moment and notice the look of concern on their faces "Oh, sorry I got a little carried away I didn't mean to worried the both of you I'm just a little tired that's all."

Jack spoke. "It's all right Bilbo I know you have a lot of things in your mind there's no reason to worry. Gandalf and I will look after Frodo."

He smiled lightly "Thank you Jack...that means a lot to me."

"Oh! I almost forgot! I have something for you I be right back." Jack stand up and walk to get his satchel bag from the hallway and back to the kitchen and pull out a load of papers.

Bilbo look at him and said "Bless my soul! what is all this." he ask Jack.

"This my friend is the story of our adventure. It's a gift from all of us."

"All of you? Wait...you mean, this is..." he stop what he was about to say.

"Yes!" Bilbo know who the other pages are from.

"Are they coming here to celebrate my birthday." he ask him waiting for an answer from him.

Jack smile fell and close his eyes. "Unfortunately they can't come Bilbo they all have other business to attend to."

"Oh...I see, well maybe I might see them another time, hopefully." he said with a disappointment tone.

Then a knock came to the door again only this time it was louder.

Jack look to the door and couldn't believe it. "Oh, you got to be kidding, I take care of this." he said as he was about to get up.

Bilbo stop him and said to him. "No, I do it. It's time for me to stand up for myself and tell them to leave."

Another loud knock came but that only made Bilbo even furious. "Alright, Alright I have had enough with you all." As he opening his door and didn't even to bother to see who it was. "Why don't you all go away and leave me in peace for once." As he just slam the door.

As he about to walk back to the Kitchen he stop we're he was as Gandalf and Jack look at him and was wondering what happen.

Gandalf spoke and said to him. "Is everything all right Bilbo?"

Bilbo look to the door and whisper to him self. "It can't be!"

He just walk back to the door immediately and open his door to revealed three people a man and two she-elf. He thought he would not see them at his birthday party.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoy it sorry it took so long but don't worry there's more to come very soon.**


End file.
